


As We Know it

by Lovely_Leafwood97



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lucina is Marth, Never Tagged Before...., Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Leafwood97/pseuds/Lovely_Leafwood97
Summary: Life changes fast. Sometimes it takes the slightest push to get the ball rolling. Especially when it comes to romance.Robin contemplates her relationship with the commander of the Shepherds. Should she tell him about how she feels? Or should she keep quiet and let time work its magic?The new recruit seems to think she should tell him, and her heart tells her the same, but her newly established "family" may be on the line if she opens that door.





	As We Know it

As far as talking to strangers goes, Robin knew Chrom should have acted more cautiously. However, when an individual is found unconscious in a field, the cautious policy becomes null and void. When Chrom found Robin in the field, he knew he had to do something, and things simply fell into place from there like it was meant to be from time’s beginning. They had become excellent friends, he had proven himself to be trustworthy and kindhearted, and the rest was history. Robin was now a Shepherd, whether she had planned that at first or not.

The rest of the militia members fell in suit, growing in deeper friendship with the mysterious new tactician and building up her memories again. Though she couldn’t seem to recall her past, she found it hard to care much when the group in which she had been adopted was so wonderful. Her friends had been encouraging, and loyal, which Robin would forever be thankful for, and she would never have wanted Chrom to go against his own judgment about her in the beginning.

Though, that little attachment to his highness was precisely what she did not need. Frederick had finally come to like her presence, even request her company on occasion, but if anyone found out what the young tactician felt, they would likely have her excused before nightfall. Robin sighed at the thoughts that ran through her head. It wasn’t as though anyone enchanted her but holding high regard for the commander could be misconstrued as deeper feelings. What could she do? Grumbling to herself, Robin decided not to entertain her thoughts any further as she sat.

The day was temperate. Birds chattered in the trees, flowers were flooded with crowds of buzzing bees, and the Shepherds were settled in a camp just over a mountain ridge. They had been settled for a week, and Robin was getting stressed. Of all the places for them to wait, why did it have to be somewhere so calm and pretty? She loved the wildlife around her, and she enjoyed sitting under the trees to rest, but it completely removed her sense of urgency in the war and led her mind to stray for different. More pleasant matters. The mountains were too calm to be a place for any battle to reach. Yet they still settled, and that was that.

Robin sat on a bench by their makeshift strategy table of stacked crates and cloth as she observed from afar the proceedings of her colleagues’ training. Vaike, Frederick, and Chrom had chosen to spar with one another today, as on most days, but today was particularly strange to Robin. She had planned to write up her plan for the inevitable march, but she instead felt herself pause. She watched her commander as he geared up to fight, and she found herself lost in thought.

She was feeling down. Things had turned out differently than she had predicted. Getting to know Chrom had been easier than she had expected. Even though she attempted to suppress her thoughts, it was no use; she knew she had fallen for him, harder than Sumia on a pebbly path, Robin found herself head-over-heels in love with him. The prince was kind, determined, loyal, and while slightly too family-oriented, just in his ruling. Ever since Emmeryn had died, she found herself growing ever closer to him because he needed a friend in which to confide. However, she got a little too attached in the process.

It didn’t help her situation that she found Chrom incredibly handsome. As she watched the proceedings from afar, she couldn’t help but wonder what it might be like to have him hold her and stand so close that he could only see her eyes. She even let herself wonder what it might be like for him to kiss her cheek, or lean his forehead against her own. For him to have a smile and look only meant to be shared with her was enough to make her grin.

“Hello, Robin.” At the mention of her name, Robin jolted and quickly turned to her company. Standing there was the newest member of the Shepherds, the formerly masked swordswoman, “Marth” as she called herself. With a sigh of relief, the tactician settled back down in her seat and gestured for Marth to sit beside her.

“Hello, Marth. What brings you here? Are you hoping to get some training in as well?” she asked, turning her attention back to the practice grounds. Though mostly watching Chrom as he spoke with Frederick.

“No.” Marth’s response cause Robin to pause, perplexed before turning to her. She folded her hands on the table, watching the training grounds as she spoke. “I actually came here to speak to you. You see, I am curious. What is your current relationship to… Prince Chrom?” Marth finished.

Robin felt faint for a moment; it was as though her visitor were reading her mind. Or perhaps it was undeniable that she had feelings for their commander. If that were the case, Robin’s position was as good as gone at that point. “Ah… Why would you be curious about that?” she asked, tentatively glancing at Marth, a poor attempt at feigning indifference was likely the appearance she put on, but she couldn’t help it with the shock. Marth met her glance with a soft smile.

“You may be subtle to the rest of the company, including the man in question, milady, but I can see right through you. I was wondering how you might categorize your relationship at this point.” The reply brought Robin crashing down inside her head. Frowning ever-so-slightly, Robin turned her eyes back to the scene ahead of her and Marth. Another deep sigh releasing from her lungs in an exhausted breath.

“You know… I had never imagined anything romantically about him until the recent months…” She leaned on her hand as she propped her elbow on the table. “I have no memory before him, and he has taken it upon himself to help me. He confided in me and I in him which only revealed his somewhat shy charm. Our friendship is something I value more than any position as tactician, or even than any of the relationships I’ve made up to this point.” Marth leaned on her own fist as she faced Robin, her sweet grin never leaving her face. “I didn’t guard myself against any attachment, so it was inevitable to reach this point. I wouldn’t say I’ve developed an infatuation, exactly, but I don’t know what I could categorize these feels as considering we are best friends.” Who am I to think of the prince in such a way? She thought, staring at Chrom and Frederick as they continued to talk.

“I believe he feels for you too. I’m certain he has an attachment to you of equally confusing depth.” Robin perked up and looked at Marth quizzically. 

“and what on earth brings you to that conclusion?” Robin asked indignantly. Marth chuckled lightly. “What’s so funny about this?”

“Milady, you are awfully defensive for someone who just admitted having an attraction to our commander. I’ve observed the two of you, and if I may be so bold as to say, I would have sooner assumed you two were married,” Marth said, much to the mortification of Robin. She felt her skin warm to an uncomfortable level, and she knew the surface was red and splotchy by then.

“Well… We are still just comrades.” She said, looking forward again. As she turned, however, something caught Chrom’s attention, and he smiled brightly at her, waving happily to her as she sat. Robin felt a smile pull at her lips, and she leaned on her palm in defeat. Waving back to him gently, Robin stared at him. “Though, if he were to propose we be more than comrades…” She knew Marth mused over where she sat, but she couldn’t help herself from speaking at long last. “I would be more than inclined to accept.” She chuckled and glanced at Marth, “Don’t breathe a word of this to anyone. I’m trusting you with something delicate.” Robin said. Marth nodded, a chuckle leaving her own mouth before continuing their discussion.

“What is so delicate that you cannot speak of your high regard for him?” she asked. Robin shrugged and folded her hands in front of here, knitting her fingers together as she did.

“I’m his tactician. I am his friend. I am not a suitable prospect for anyone in leadership here. I don’t remember my origins; I don’t have a family. I am practically nothing, and he deserves someone with memories going back more years than this. He deserves someone more.”

“Oh, you sell yourself short, milady. You are worth more than you know to him. I can say that for a fact. I would go so far as to recommend you do tell him.” Robin raised an eyebrow at her. “He’s still in pain from this whole war. He needs more than a confidant here. I can recall many times my father would speak of he and my mother before they married. She would seek him out to ensure he was alright and it made all the difference when his family passed. Prince Chrom would be the same. He would require companionship in this time. You would be surprised at what help a small step more than comradery would do, milady.”

“Well, I suppose I never thought of it in that way before… Who is your father? You speak so highly of him.” Marth cringed at her question and looked down at her hands. “Ah, I’m prying, aren’t I? My apologies.”

“No, no, it’s quite alright. My father was a great man, but his memory is distant and brings back poor memories. In some ways, I envy you for not having the negative memories plaguing you. I’m sorry if that sounds insensitive, but you are lucky in that regard,” Marth said. Robin offered her a small smile and laid a hand on her shoulder.

“I will take anything positive I can when it comes to being an amnesiac. Come, let’s go join the rest of the Shepherds, I won’t be finishing this strategy any time soon.” With that, Robin stood and motioned for Marth to join her in her trek across the lawn to the others.

“Of course, milady…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story was to your liking! I had an idea to have Lucina set-up her parents to fall in love when she goes back in time, so I got this as the result. I love hearing your feedback and look forward to posting more. I'll try to have a consistent new chapter at least once a week, but we shall see how college work allows for that plan.
> 
> Thanks!  
> Many blessings,
> 
> \--Leafwood


End file.
